Once upon a heated day
by Athena the wise girl
Summary: Everyone knows that Donatello doesn't like Casey Jones. But what if Casey is just the opposite? What if he wants to get to know our favorite purple clad turtle? Maybe in a much more intimate level. CaseyxDonnie pairing here, don't like don't read. WARNING CONTAINS YAOI AND OTHER FLUFF! I do not own TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my beautiful readers! I've decided to-**

**Sue-lin: What the hell are you doing?**

**Me: A story, pfft, duh.**

**Sue-lin: You still have others to finish and you're doing this!?**

**Me: Don't worry your pretty little face, I've gots this!**

**Sue-lin: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Anyways, I have decided to make a CaseyxDonatello one-shot! Since I've been watching the new series and I read this story of Donnie and Casey and I saw some pictures of them and it just went spiraled down from there ^ w^**

**Sue-lin: Really? Donna is not gunna like this.**

**Me: Well she's not in this one and neither are any of my other OCs which means neither are you!**

**Sue-lin: What ar- *suddenly disappears***

**Me: Mwahahahaha, now that she's gone ENJOY! Also I'm gunna assume Casey has already met the turtles.**

He did not like Casey Jones. That was the thing that everyone but April and Casey himself knew. Every time he flirted with April, Donatello would die a little inside and then he'd strait up kill himself whenever she flirted back. Especially since they've been spending most of their time in the layer everyday after school and during the weekends. This lead to the olive green turtle to spend most of his time in his lab.

Just not today for some reason.

Today it was to hot and stuffy for anything actually. So everyone was just laying around in the livingroom trying to do as little as possible. Luckily Donatello had brought along his laptop to keep distracted and to keep from throttling a certain hockey player.

"I didn't even think it was even possible to get this hot in New York." Mikey wines as he slumps further into the couch "IT'S SO BORING!"

"Then find some way to entertain yourself and shut the hell up!" Raphael growls, getting very irritated from both the heat and his brother.

Being that he was upside down next to his hot headed brother he dissided to take Raph's and started poking his head with his foot. Michelangelo giggles as his brother growls and he continues to poke him. It earns him even more louder and dangerous growls as he further probes his brother.

Leo rolls his eyes "You kind of walked into that one Raph."

"That maybe but I'm about to walk out of it if Mikey doesn't QUIT IT!" Raphael warns.

Immediately Michelangelo hides inside his shell when Raphael was about to slam his hand into his face.

"Will you guys not fight today," April asks leaning closer to Casey "it's just to hot today."

Casey shrugs "It's not so bad, seeing you in tank top and shorts is a plus."

April playfully slaps his shoulder "Shut up."

No one noticed when Donatello griped the sides of his computer so tightly it almost snapped in half. Actually that's not true, Leo did notice. He knew the personal vendetta the purple clad turtle had against Casey and in all honesty Leo thought he should get over it.

So a thought came to mind "Why not go sewer exploring, I know this cool spot just a few minutes away from here."

Popping out of his shell Mikey excitingly proclaims "If it's cold then I'm there let's go!"

"Aren't you coming Donnie?" Raphael asks.

His focuse back to his computer the geeky turtle shook his head "Not really in the mood."

"I'm with Donnie on this one," Casey says and the other tensed at the words.

April looks at him curiously "Are you sure?"

The jock smirks "Ya worried about me Red?"

April sighs rolling her eyes as Casey chuckles "I'll hang back with Don."

The brothers look back worriedly at the second youngest and Raph tried to voice his opinion as code as possible "You sure you guys don't wanna go?"

Understanding the code Donatello thought deeply but assured his brother "Yeah, I'm fine."

"All good here Raph." Casey adds.

Though a bit hesitant at first the brothers and April left to the alleged cool spot Leo knew about.

It was quiet. Donnie was glad for that, as long as he didn't talk he didn't-

"So what's new in your life?"

Crap.

"Hmm?" Looking slightly up from his computer.

"I asked if anything new has happened to ya." Casey repeated.

"Not really." Donatello says bitterly.

Casey then gets up from his seat across the room and lazily plops himself right next to the Donnie "Whatcha working on?"

He tensed up even more as the boy got closer "Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" He asks trying to look over his shoulder.

The turtle scoots further down the couch "Just stuff."

Casey moves with him "Like?"

"W-why do you care?" He snaps when the boy got a little too close for comfort.

Casey backs off a bit "Just curious, I've always wonder what you do in your lab all day. We've never really talked."

The olive turtle's brow frowned "I highly doubt WE'D have anything to talk about."

"Ah, but like I said we've never really talked," He repeats "so how do you know?"

"Just a hunch." Donnie mumbles.

"Well I'll start," Casey began as Donnie grumbles in annoyance "what's your favorite color?"

Donnie rolls his eyes might as well play along "Purple."

"Obviously." Casey chuckles As he plays with the tail of the turtle's bandana.

Donatello heats up a bit as he jerks his head away from Casey, said boy puts his hands up in defeat "Your turn."

Don sighs "Fine...what's your favorite color?"

"Black and purple." Casey smirks at the shy turtle's announce "It's true."

It actually was but Donatello didn't know that and continue to type on his computer "Your turn."

"Your favorite pass time?"

"Fixing stuff." He says uncaringly then continues "And yours?"

"Hockey, duh." Casey laughs.

"Of course." Donatello says sarcastically.

Casey frowns a bit "Okay, my turn, what...do you think about anime?"

Donatello had to pause a minute for that, him and anime had their differences but he'd be lying if he said If he hadn't watch a few series.

"It's okay, I guess." He said "You?"

"I watch a few," Casey admits "my favorite is Sword Art Online."

"I love that show!" Donnie blurts out then quickly covers his mouth.

Casey laughs at the turtle who blushes in embarrassment and tries to hid behind his computer. The boy smirks as he looks over the computer "Hay, if it helps I sometimes freak out over that show too."

Donatello gave him a harsh glare "I did not freak out!"

"Uh, yeah you kind of did." Casey chuckles.

The mutant mumbles something under his breath as he returns to his work. Casey rolls his eyes "Come on, don't be so touchy."

Silence...

"Are you just gunna ignore me the entire time we're here?"

Silence...

"Fine," Casey snorts "don't talk, I'll talk for the both of us."

Silence...

"Let's see," Casey starts "you're obviously an anime fan so I'll stick with that. But then again you don't look like a fanatic. Still you could be. Though at a glance you look like a Full Mental Alchemists fan."

Silence...

"No, how 'bout Dragon Ball Z?

Silence...

"Bleach?"

Silence...

"Tenchi muyo gxp?"

Silence...

Casey was getting no where, but just when he was about to give up a thought came to mind. He smiles mischievously "Sword Art Online?

Donnie's left eye twitched. Just a barely noticeable twitch.

Casey smirks "Yeah I couldn't wait till they showed it on TV so I looked it up online."

Twitch...

"I finished the light novels too which follow everything EXACTLY to the letter."

Twitch...

"I don't know how far along they are in TV but but I sure hope they make a third season."

Twitch...

"You know when Kirito gets out of Fairy Dance he goes to-"

"Stoooooop!" Donnie begs but comes out more like a wine.

Casey suppressed a giggle threatening to come out "Oh, so now you wanna talk."

Donnie's cheeks flush pink as he glares angrily at the crooked tooth hockey player "Sh-shut up."

"Aww, I'm just messing with you Don." Casey laughs.

Donatello rolls his eyes as he shuts his lap top and starts to make his way out of the living room. Damn it, Casey didn't want him to leave!

"Hay!" Casey calls "Where you heading?"

"Somewhere quiet." He states simply.

"Can I come?" Casey asked.

Donatello stops in his tracks, griping his lap top tightly. Couldn't this nitwit take a hint? He doesn't like him, nor will he ever, and they will never even be close to friends! Not even acquaintances. He was only here because he was friends with everyone else.

"Hay? Earth to Donnie!" Casey waves a hand in front of him "Don't space out on me now."

The turtle breaths in sharply "Look I really want to be alone right now."

The boy frowns giving an annoyed look "Okay, you know what I'm just gunna ask; Why do you hate me?"

Donnie's eyes widen, wasn't he suppose to be the angry one right now. Why the sudden flip in personality?

"Answer me Donatello!"

Full name, that was new.

"What did I ever do to you?"

That snapped him out of it, it was his turn to be mad now "You seriously don't know?"

"If I'm asking obviously not!"

"Are you freaking serious!?" Donatello asked outraged "You stole April from me!"

Casey was confused "What?"

"God you're stupid," Donnie mumbled "I like April! But she doesn't like me back because of you! Which isn't fair because I saw her first! So please try to understand with what little brain cells you have that you and me will NEVER be anymore then strangers!"

It took a while for Casey to sink in but in the end he just laughed. Which angered Donatello even further. How dare he take this as a joke! But he saw no point arguing so he began to storm off to his lab.

"Hang on a sec man," Casey caught him by the wrist "so you think I stole April from you?"

The mutant growls "If you wanna laugh go a head but don't think I'll pass up April because of this."

The boy chuckled some more before composing himself "Look I didn't steel anyone. Especially not Red. I don't even like her."

Donnie's eyes widen for the second time "You don't!?"

"Nah, don't really see it with me and her," he said "and I don't think she does either."

"Really?" Donatello asked hopefully.

"Yeah," he assured "but you do know who I do see myself with?"

This was confusing but Donnie was curious "Who?"

Still holding on to his wrist Casey lifts the purple masked turtle's hand to his lips where he gives it a light kiss. Donatello freezes, heat quickly rises to his face as his stomach does a double flip inside him. He had no idea what to think or what was happening!

"I-I-I-I..." Donatello stuttered.

Casey chuckled at the cute blush spreading across the nerdy turtle's face "You see I've kind of always been interested in YOU."

"M-me!" Donnie squeaked as he pulls his hand back "W-why!?"

He shrugged "You fascinate me. Always so secretive in your lab. So cautious about what you do."

With each word Casey edged closer and closer into Donnie's personal bubble, who only stayed frozen in place. His mind was screaming at him to run but his legs didn't obey him and stayed in place.

The boy was now centimeters away from his face. His breath tickled the tip where his nose would be. He was just about Donatello's hight so he had no problem sizing him up so as to be the dominant one. Unknown to Donnie, until now, that he had backed up into a wall Casey took the opportunity to pin him in place.

He slammed both his hands against the wall on either side of his face so as to box him in. Poor, confused Donnie only clung on to his laptop tightly trying to find a way out of this situation. Casey smirks at his confused yet cute face.

He leans in close near his ear slit and whispered cunningly "You're cute when you blush."

And to Casey's delight made the shy turtle blush even harder. The jock thought Donnie needed to cool down so he lightly blows cold air on to his neck. Donatello had a fuzzy mixture of pleasure and embarrassment. He was glad for the cool air but...it was Casey giving him this pleasure.

The nerd gave a sudden gasp as he felt something wet and slimy run against his neck. His knees buckle under the jockeys touch as he bites his lower lip to suppress moans threatening to escape. Casey knew this and began to suck on the crook of his neck as his hands wander over his plastron, running his them up and down.

Donatello unknowingly let's out a low moan which drove Casey over the edge, pressing his body as close as he could upon the shy turtle. But it was difficult with the stupid computer in the way. He knew disturbing the hazy trance Donnie was in would most likely end his fun but the laptop needed to go.

Carefully his hand wandered down as he cautiously tries to move the laptop aside. Casey was almost able to grab it but Donatello's ninja skills kicked in to soon.

"W-wait I-"

The purple clad turtle was silenced by a soft pair of lips that had a lingering taste of cherry Jolly Ranchers. His lips were then forcefully parted by Casey's quick tongue as it goes to explore every inch of Donnie's mouth. The turtle's stomach did another one eighty while his eyes widen big enough to be serving plates.

This was all so confusing and good all at once, Donnie didn't know what to think. He just pushes him back bowing his head in embarrassment swallowing hard.

"I...I...I...I..."

Casey chuckles "Tongue tied are we?"

So unlike Donatello to be at a lose for words but on the upside he fully understood Casey's intentions now. Though he still didn't know what to make of it.

"Guys we're back!" Mikey calls from the entrance.

Donatello quickly scatters to regain his laptop and heads to the couch. April and his brothers filed in to see the two just as they left them; Casey lazing on the couch and Donnie busily on this computer.

"So, how'd your search go?" Casey asked casually.

"Pretty good actually," April said "it was like an oasis in the sewers."

"And it had pool!" Mikey said excitingly.

"A sunk in hole with leaking sewer water is barely a pool." Leo stated.

"But it was cool," Raph puts in "you gotta admit that."

"Sure," April agreed "for a sewer."

"So how did you guys get along?" Leonardo asked.

Donatello gripped the side of his laptop tightly once again only to have Casey answer for both of them "Me and Don got to know each other a bit more."

"Really?" The brothers asked in surprises.

Donnie gulps "Um, y-yeah."

"Well...that's good." Leo smiled.

"Yeah," Casey agreed, giving a smirk Donatello's way "we have more in common then we thought."

The turtle's cheeks brighten "I-I guess so."

"You alright Donnie?" April asked "You look a little flushed."

"What!? Oh, um, I-I think the heats finally getting to me."

"Nah, you should of seen him earlier, his face was super red," the jock licks his lips "but we found a way to cool down."

"Really?" Mikey asked curiously "And this whole time we could of stayed home."

"Not really," Casey explained "it's more of a team effort but it's a secret me and Don have. Call it a bonding experience."

"I-I'm gunna get some water." Donatello announced.

He hurries to he kitchen unknown to Casey's wandering eyes. He fills up a glass of water chugging it down in a single gulp and goes for another round. What was going through that stupid boy's head? All the smirking and flirting with him like he did with April. Who did he think he was playing with? Then again he never did to April what he did to him.

Cool air, slick warm tongue, soft lips, Jolly Ranchers...

He goes for his seventh glass of water when he felt cool air against his neck.

"Hay."

Donatello turns to see Casey's crooked tooth grin then soft lips once again pressed against his own. This time the kiss was more gentle and brief, he parts shortly brushing his lips lightly over Donnie's.

"See you around Don."

With that he struts out the kitchen with a stupid grin on his face.

Donatello stayed perfectly still with a face of shock and confusion. He takes his seventh glass and gulps it down quickly giving off a long satisfied sigh. But his brain still rattled with questions, the main one being;

_"What the fuck just happened?"_

**Me: I rather liked this story if I do say so myself.**

**Sue-lin: I didn't know you were into yaoi, Athena.**

**Me: *shocked* Wha!? How did you get back in here?**

**Sue-lin: *shrugs* I bribed the security guard.**

**Me: Grrr, remind me to fire him. Anyways, I'd love to here from you guys so REVIEW! And tell me if I should make a part two. PEACE, LOVE, AND CHOCOLATE Y'ALL!**

**Sue-lin: You do know you have other stories to finish.**

**Me: Ugg, don't ruin this for me bitch!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to do a chapter two and see where I can go from there. I also must apologize for any miss spelling I might of done in the first chapter and this one. You see my dad broke my computer last summer so I've been reduce to using my Kindle to type things out and let's just say the spell check isn't that great :( But anyways ENJOY! :)**

Donnie didn't know when he started calling him "puck head" and then came his comeback:

"Stick boy!"

He didn't know when they started to argue. His guess went back to the event that happened that hot day. He didn't like to think about that day, it made him feel...weird. So to take away the weirdness between him and Casey he started arguing with him.

As for Casey he didn't know why Donatello started fighting with him but he guessed it was partly his fault. So to appease the turtle he played along with his little game. Right now they were arguing about his lab and how he never comes out anymore.

"You're seriously stating to become a hermit!" Casey snaps.

"It's better then being a barbaric Neanderthal!" Donatello shot back.

"Well at least I go out!" The Jock says.

"Why the shell do you care anyways?" Donatello questions.

"Uh, geez, I don't know maybe it's because that's what friends do!" Casey states in an obvious tone.

The turtle frowns "What makes you think we're friends?"

Casey rolls his eyes "Whether you like it or not we are and that's that."

"What if I don't want to?!" Donatello protests.

He smirks "To late the contract has been signed."

"Wha?" Donnie was both confused and frustrated.

"Once I become friends with everyone here you're automatically my friend."

"What about Splinter?" Donnie smirks triumphantly.

The boy's face paled a bit "I-it's a work in progress but that's besides the point."

"The point being that we aren't friends!" Donnie groans "And that is that!"

"Well why not!?" Casey asks.

Silence...

"Are we seriously gunna do this again?"

Silence...

"Asuna and Kirito go to-"

"Nooooo," Donnie wines "why do you do that?"

"Hay, I asked something first." Casey crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

Donatello was silent again, thinking deeply on what he should say or if he should say it? Even if he could how could he explain how he feels? Honestly, he didn't hate Casey anymore but after that whole weird thing that happened between them that hot day he felt...strange.

His stomach was always in knots around him and he got flustered more then he should when Casey started flirting with him. Not April anymore but HIM! But when Donatello doesn't understand something he would investigate it, but he can't investigate Casey! It be weird and abnormal. No he definitely didn't hate him anymore, just didn't know what he felt.

"Don..." Casey knew why he was thinking so deeply.

In all honesty Casey didn't know what came over him that day he revealed himself to Donnie. He had only planed to admire him from a distance but when he accused him of stealing April he felt a little hurt. He knew that Donatello loved April a lot and even if April didn't already know that Casey played for the other team he could tell there might be something there. Even if she did tell him it was in a brother sister way he still felt a little jealous.

Both were quiet at this point, lost in there own thoughts. Finally Donatello broke the silence.

"I guess...we could be...acquaintances."

"What's that even mean?" Casey said a bit frustrated.

"That," the turtle began calmly "we start from casually knowing each other and slowly move on from there."

Casey shakes his head slowly "Can't do that Don."

"Well why not?"

Silence...

"Don't you dare start copying me!"

Silence...

"God you're such a child!"

About to storm out of the lab he was suddenly grabbed by his wrist, Donatello swallowed hard at the very de ja vu situation. But nothing happened for a while, Donatello faced the exit while Casey cast his gaze down as if trying to figure out what to say.

"I love you..." He finally says.

Donatello's eyes widen but doesn't speak or look back, the boy continues "That's why we can't be acquaintances because I'm past that. But just...I mean if I...*sigh* I knew I could never have you but if we could be friends that be enough."

"I-I just don't know," Donatello says "I've never been unsure of anything before but now...I don't know."

"So...now what?" He asks.

The turtle shrugs and it was silent again. Finally Casey let's go of Donnie's wrist bowing his in shame "S-sorry for wasting your time."

He quickly heads for the exit but was suddenly pulled back. Casey pauses a minute before turning back towards the turtle holding his hand. It was much different then grabbing his wrist, his hand was large and soft and surprisingly warm. He looks up to see Donnie's avoiding chocolate eye who licks his dry lips nervously.

"Look," he says "I don't know what to make of this...But I do know one thing."

"What's that?" Casey asks.

"I don't want you to leave." Donatello admits.

Casey smiles softly bringing Donatello's hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly "We'll figure that soon enough I guess."

Donnie blushes lightly as the unknown feeling started to stir in his stomach. Here was this boy that showed more interest in him then April ever did and this feeling that wouldn't go away. Still it felt familiar but in a more deeper level, yet he had no idea what it was.

Suddenly he did something brave and out of her comfort zone. Donatello leans over and gives Casey a light peck on the cheek.  
>The boy's eyes widen at the sudden feather light touch as a pink blush spreads across his face. Donnie moves back centimeters from his face, giving off a shy look that looked oh so adorable to Casey.<p>

"Like I said before," he smirks and lifts the turtle's chin upwards to meet his gaze "you're cute when you blush."

This made Donnie blush even harder and tries to give off a mad look but it came out like more of a pout. Casey laughs as the turtle crosses his arms facing away from him, but all the same both weren't upset at each other anymore.  
>Casey then pats Donatello's head as if ruffling his imaginary hair and smiles "One day you'll kiss me back and know that you like me but until then I'll just have to keep trying."<p>

With that he left out with one last wink leaving Donatello alone to processes what happened. And once again he was left with a great thirst for water, still Donnie didn't move. He still was in deep thought about what Casey said. Could it be possible that there was a better chance with him then April? I mean he's never kissed April or attempted to kiss her yet he did so with Casey. Just the thought of that gave him butterflies in his stomach and his face even more red. But then could it be possible that Donnie actually liked Casey?

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"Donnie are you okay?" Leonardo asks rushing into the lab to see nothing wrong.

"I didn't do it I swear!" Mikey adds as he tags in.

"What blew up this time?" Raph asks.

"N-nothing, i-it's nothing." Donatello assures.

"Ya sure?" Raphael asks "Your totally red, were you thinking about April in that way?"

"WHAT!? NO!" Donnie shrieks blushing even harder.

"Because it's perfectly natural to touch yourself when-" Raph teased.

"SHUT UP!" Donatello wines.

"Raphael, quit it." Leo says sternly at a laughing Raph.

Donatello had enough troubles today already he didn't need his brothers teasing him about April again. Although, better April then puck head any day.

**Sue-lin: I'm actually starting to enjoy this, I can see why you like this stuff Athena.**  
><strong>Me: WTF HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!<strong>  
><strong>Sue-lin: *shrugs* Payed off your new security guard.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Grrr, remind me to fire him too!<strong>  
><strong>Sue-lin: Hay when are you gunna finish up your other stories?<strong>  
><strong>Me: When my computer gets fixed anyway back to you my lovely viewers. Please REVIEW! And tell me what'cha think about the story so far :) PEACE, LOVE AND, CHOCOLATE Y'ALL!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So so sorry my dear readers! I've been super busy with school lately but as soon as I had time I made this.**  
><strong>Sue-lin: Bout time! It's just getting good!<strong>  
><strong>Me: HOW THE HELL DO YOU KEEP COMING IN!<strong>  
><strong>Sue-lin: *shrugs* You have way bad security dude.<strong>  
><strong>Me: *sighs* Anyways ENJOY!<strong>

"Are you serious!" April squeals.

After Casey left the lair he went straight to April's apartment to tell her What he did. And just like the last time over reacted like all girls do.

"He kissed you!"

"Geez, Red calm down will ya." Casey eased.

"S-sorry," she giggles "but he KISSED you! And you didn't have to seduce him this time!"

"Honestly...I really don't know about this," he said truthfully "I mean does he really like me or is he just curious?"

"Well you started it," April points out "what happened to admiring from afar?"

He was about to argue till he realized she was right. Things wouldn't be like this off he would just kept his mouth shut. But then again he wouldn't have gotten this far if he hadn't. So there were pros and cons in this situation.

"I mean think about it," the ginger went on "if he didn't at least like you he wouldn't have kissed back when you first kissed him. And he would of kicked your ass when you cornered him. I mean he is a ninja, he could of gotten out of that situation if he wanted but he didn't. Because there's something there."

The boy thought a moment, all this was true and this made him have a bit more confidence. "I guess your right."

"Of course I am," April nods "you know what you should do?"

Casey was a little sceptical but asked anyways "What?"

"You should ask him out!" She squeals once more.

"I would if I could," he says "but you can't take a giant mutant turtle out to most places."

The rolls her eyes "No duh, I mean like when he goes out on patrol."

"Don't ya think the others will get suspicious," Casey asks "I mean I usually go with Raph and-"

"Just leave that to me." April assures.

"I don't know April," Leo say unsurely "they don't really get along."

"Well this a perfect time to fix that," she explains "if the learn to work together now they'll get along better, and what better way then on patrol. They'll have no choice."

"Still," the leader stalled "what if it doesn't work out so well?"

"Come on Leo trust me." She assures.

After a minute or two of discussion Leonardo finally gave in and they headed back to their awaiting team who didn't really seem to notice them gone. They all took it upon themselves to occupy themselves in their own ways; Mikey was listening to music, Casey and Raphael made small talk and Donnie was fiddling with something on the T-phone.

"'Kay guys think it's about time to split up," Leo says.

"Great, let's go Case." Raph says as he was about to head out.

"Actual Raphael Casey will be going with Donnie." He says.

"Say what!?" Both Raphael and Donatello question.

"Leo are you nuts!?" Mikey exclaims "they'll kill each other!"

"I thought this would be a good exercise so they can get along," April rolled her eye at Leo explanation "and on that note Michelangelo and Raphael will be teamed up tonight."

"Are you serious?!" Raphael growls.

"It's just one night Raph, calm down." Leo eased.

Raph gives him a look "What are playing a Leo?"

"Nothing, just as leader it's my job to help keep harmony." Leonardo explains.

"Can't I keep harmony with April?" Mikey wines.

But the deduction was carried no further and the teams were set with much protest from Mikey and Raph. As for Donatello and Casey they just kind of went with it but it was still awkward. Eventually the stopped for a brief rest and tried to make some kind of small talk.

"So..." Donnie clicked his suddenly dry lips.

"So..." Casey echoed.

Silence...

"It's just," They both say "sorry you first, no you, just...*sigh*"

The geeky turtle chews on his bottom lip nervously thinking deeply on what to say next only to have Casey come first "You know technically this is a date."

Donatello blushes shaking his head "N-no it isn't."

Casey chuckles at the turtle's blush "Oh, and why not."

"W-well, dates are usually some where public and practical," he explains "like the movies or a walk in the park or some where there's food. And you haven't even asked."

Casey nods solemnly "Okay," then gets up and says "Donatello Hamoto, would you go out with me?"

This made Donnie blush even harder but instead of yes or no he asked "Where?"

"You'll see," the jock smirks "come on!" And grabbed his arm, dragging him across the city.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of running, they reached the other end of the city where they were showing a drive in movie. Of course the didn't enter the lot but some trees near by provided a perfect spot to watch whatever move they were showing.

Thought Casey had to climb down to buy some popcorn and drinks he came back smiling victoriously at the purple clad turtle. Donatello rolls his eyes "Well played Jones."

"What can I say," he says smugly as he climbs back up the tree "I'm just cool like that. Hope you like monster movies, cause I here they're showing The Wolfman."

"Modern or classic?" Donnie asks.

"Hopefully modern so it can scare your shell off." Casey chuckles.

"Haha," Donatello said sarcastically "very funny."

Turned out to be, to Casey's disappointment, the classic black and white one. But other then that the movie was enjoyable.

"It's better then Twilight I can tell you that." Donatello mutters.

Casey chuckles at the turtle's remark "You've seen Twilight?"

"NO!" He denies "It's just that April came over one time and made us watch the whole series."

Casey gave out laugh at the thought of April forcing the turtles watch anything that girly "Dude that's hilarious!"

Donatello quickly covers the jock's mouth with his hand giving him an irritable look "Any louder? I don't think the entire city heard."

The boy rolls his eyes removing the hand "Oh come on I'm not that loud."

"I live with Raph and Mikey, two of the loudest people in New York, and you sir have just earned your place at the top."

Casey playfully throws a fist full of popcorn towers the genius "Jerk."

"Sez you." Donnie giggles, block the popcorn being thrown.

The rest of the movie was spent in comfortable silence with the occasional comment or two about the film or crunch of the popcorn. Donatello would never have admit it but he did have a nice time, even if it was with Casey of all people.

As the movie ended they headed out back to the city and stopped on the roof of a near by pizza place. And like before Casey got down to buy some food.

"Half supreme and half Hawaiian style as requested." Casey proclaims as he sets the pizza down and sits crossed legged across from Donnie.

"Never would of took'en you as a supreme pizza kind of guy." Donatello admits.

"Then what do I look like?" He asks as he scarfs down his pizza.

The turtle had to pause a moment "I would of thought you a triple meat kind of guy."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Silence...

The couldn't have run out of stuff to say already. Being they were trying to avoid the subject of what the hell this was between them non of them could think of anything else to say. So for a while they sat and quietly ate their pizza.

"How is it living in the sewers?" Casey asks.

The question was sudden but it was something Casey has always wanted to know about, Donnie's life. He had to think a moment before answering the boy but eventually Donnie found his voice "It's okay I guess."

"Like how are your brothers at home?" Casey pressed on.

"Same as when you and April come over," he takes a bit out of his pizza "maybe Raphs a bit nicer and Mikey more annoying but it's pretty much it."

"And Leo?"

He shrugs "He's pretty much the same every where he goes."

"So he's the one that has to drag you out of the lab when I'm not around." Casey chuckles.

"I can take care of my self thank you very much!" Donatello snaps.

"Geez man, lighten up," Casey says in defence "just joking."

"S-sorry..." He stutters. Donatello didn't mean to snap like that, it's just that it reminded him of what happened between them, and to think it only happened this afternoon.

"It's cool," he assures going to reach for another piece of pizza at the same time Donnie was. Their hands touch slightly trying to reach for the two pieces next to each other. Both draw back suddenly not moving until the other did.

"You go first," they say to each other "no you, okay."

They begin to move only to notice the other moving with them, then once again retreat back. No one moves for a while until Casey quickly grabs his piece and stuffs it in his mouth.

"Look, Casey," Donnie begins "I-I'm having a nice time and all i-it's just...I don't know...I..."

"Yeah, it is kind of awkward," Casey admits "but that's just how first dates work. They're a little awkward at first but after a while you get use to it."

Donatello blushes at the word date. He'd never in a million years thought he'd end up in a date with Casey. He WOULD of thought with April but lately his feelings towards her have been a little...stale. In the long run he actually didn't know much about her then he did with Casey since they've been arguing lately. Even if they did argue they could pick up many things about each other. Like Donnie noticed that Casey had a tendency to pop his fingers one by one when he got nervous or restless.

Like he was doing right now.

Starting from the pinky and moving his way towards his thumb, then repeating it on the other hand. And he did really fast too.

One, two, three, done with one hand. One, two, three, done with the other then he'd start over.

"What?" Casey says suddenly causing Donatello to snap out of his day dream.

"N-nothing." Donnie blushed when he was caught starring.

This causes the Jock to chuckle "Dude, your just too cute when you blush."

Donnie tried to be mad but he ended up with more of a pout and blushing even harder. Casey laughed even louder which caused Donatello to try to cover his mouth again but he saw past the turtle's plan. Just as he was about to near his face Casey quickly grabs his wrist and some how manage to pin him down with both his arms over his head.

"C-Casey!" Donnie squeaked "W-what are you d-doing!?"

He smirks coyly, his face barely a centimeter away from the genius. Soft breath tickled the tip of where Donatello's nose would be as Casey just sat on him just starring at him. And after a while Donatello found himself starring back, just starring into his eyes and searching every inch of his face.

**Ring! Ring!**

Donatello jumps in surprises, accidentally flipping Casey off him. He quickly searches he weapon belt for his phone, looks at the collar ID then answers.

"Hay April, what's up?"

"Leo asked to check up on you two and that we're heading back to the lair."

"O-oh, okay."

"What's wrong, you sound nervous."

"N-nervous!? I-I'm not nervous! Why would I be nervous!? Nope, not nervous here!"

There was a quick pause "Ooookay, so I'll see you guys later."

"Yup, uh, we'll be home soon."

He quickly hung up before he said anything more stupid and sighs as he turns toward the forgotten boy giving him a look.

"What?" Donnie asks.

Casey only shakes his head as he starts to clean up. Donatello rolls his eyes and silently helps to pack away the extra pizza.

"Okay, I'll admit it was...decent" Donnie says.

Casey smirks triumphantly "Hmh, and you thought we couldn't do it."

Donatello rolls his eyes "It was a pleasant outing."

"It was an awesome date." Casey corrected.

"It was an outing."

"It was a date because we did all the things you said there had to be."

"Well uh..." The turtle trails off.

"We went to the movies, got some grub, and it may not be the park but we're taking a nice walk through the sewers."

Donnie sighs "Whatever."

"Just admit you liked it and we'll call it a night." Casey smirks.

"Well..."

"Say it."

"I kind of..."

"Say it."

"Enjoyed the...date"

Casey claps his hands in victory "Ha! See, now that wasn't so hard was it."

Donatello rolls his eyes again as they continued the rest of the trip in silence. And as they entered the lair they were bombarded with stupid question. Curtisy of Raphael and Michelangelo.

"You two are still alive!?"

"You didn't go all swords men to the death with him Donnie?"

"Guys, cut it out," Leo commands then turns towards the two frenemies "how'd it go?"

"Honestly," Donnie starts "it was...pretty good."

Casey smiles placing his hands behind his head "Yeah, we were pretty okay."

Raphael gave them a look "What are you two so happy about?"

"Nothing." They say in unison.

"Riiiight," The red bandit turtle says suspiciously "Leo, I think the crang swapped Don and Casey out for clones."

The Jock rolled his eyes "Shut up bone head. Hay Red, I walk you home?"

"Sure," April says as they head out "bye guys."

"Bye!" They all say.

As soon as the two were out of hearing range from the lair April immediately went all out on mile long questions, wanting no detail spared.

"How was it? What you guys do? Where'd you go? Did you even ask he out? Did he like it? Did you find out if he likes you? Did you two kiss?"

"Geez Red, ease up on the question and calm yourself." Casey said.

"Well!?" She demanded "What happened?"

He smirks "Relax, it's all good."

And that was all he said which really pissed April off "What does that even mean!? Casey, don't leave me in the dark! CASEY!"

Meanwhile Donatello was having a simpler interview by his brothers back in the lair.

"So nothing happened?" Leo asks for the hundreds time.

"No!" Don grumbles.

"No arguments or fights over April?" Raphael adds.

"No!"

"Not even a little?" Mikey puts in.

"NO!" Donatello snaps "Now stop pestering me about it!"

"God man we were only asking." Raph says putting his hands up in defence.

"Yeah, but feel like I'm being interrogated by the CIA!" He inquiries.

"We're just wondering, that's all." Leo states.

"Well, just don't worry about it." The genius says as he enters his lab and shuts the door.

The brothers shrug but go back to what they were previously doing. Donatello sighs, thinking about all that was going on today. His heart raced as he thought about the event on the roof with the pizza forgotten. How warm he felt while Casey was on top of just starring back with those deep dark eyes. How close they were. How he will wished that the gap between the would close even if he kept denying it.

**_Buzz! Buzz!_**

Donatello's T-phone vibrated against his thigh indicating he had gotten a text. It was Casey;

_Had fun we should do it again some times ;-)_  
><em>-Casey :-P<em>

At this the nerd blushed, pressing his back against the metal door as he slid down to the floor. He never got this way with April, and if he did it was never this bad. Then again April never kissed him or flirt with him or went out on a date with him.

**_Buzz! Buzz!_**

Another text?

_Maybe on the next one you'll actually let me kiss you at the end ;-P_  
><em>-Casey<em>

So much blushing in one day! He definitely never got this way with April. But then again she had never asked to kiss him.

Would he let Casey kiss him again?

It was something he thought of ever since that heated day. He wondered if he still tasted like Jolly Ranchers.

Soft lips...cool touch...Jolly Ranchers...

"NO WAY!"

"I new something happened!" Leo says aloud as enters the lab along with his two brothers "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Don wines.

"Were you masturbating again?" Raphael jokes.

"RAPH!" Leo snaps.

"Eeew, dude that's gross!" Mikey gags.

"God kill me now..." Donatello mutters.

Okay maybe Donatello wasn't fully ready to accept these feelings yet. Especially if his brothers were going to react like this.

**Hope y'all liked it :) I know it's kind of bleh and sloppy but I did really try so please REVIEW! I'd really liked if this ship would grow :) PEACE, LOVE AND CHOCOLATE Y'ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been super busy with school plus my others stories and other story ideas that keep popping into my head but I promise to keep up to date. Or try…anyways ENJOY!**

_Casey once again had Don trapped against the wall and gently cupped his face, softly rubbing his thumb against his cheek. His cool breath tickled the place where his nose would have been as he inches closer and closer to his face until his lips were barely a centimeter away from his own. Donatello blushed heavily as the raven haired boy chuckles._

_"You're so cute when you blush."_

_"S-stop!" the genius squeaks._

_The jock smirks, hovering just above the turtles lips, teasing him by brushing his own lips over the others. His other arm not on the turtles face slyly slid down his back touching the tip of Donnie's tail. The turtle blushes even harder letting out a small moan of pleasure. This caused the other to smile mischievously as he then takes the base of the tail between the knuckles of his index and middle finger giving a slight squeeze._

_"S-stop…" Donnie half moans._

_There was a slight chuckle before the purple clad turtle gasped from feeling something wet and cool against his neck. Donatello's breathing hitched up as Casey started sucking trailing small kisses against the crook of his neck. The boy then starts to nibble on his neck until he draws a bit of blood leaving a nice purple bruise. He traces small circles around the purple spot, making sure to clean what little blood that leaked out, leading his tongue right under Don's chin._

_"P-please…." Don sighs._

_"Please what?" Casey teased._

_"Please…take me."_

_With that Casey leans in as his lips once again gently brush along his own…_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Donatello jumps up from his desk covered in sweat. He quickly turned off his alarm and rested his spinning head upon his cool metal desk.

"Not another one." The genius mutters.

Now he had to go thru morning training living with the fact that he had yet another heated dream about Casey AND has once again pulled an all-nighter and will get an ear full from both Leo and Splinter. He never knows how they are able to find out but they do and sometimes it scares him. But just like everything else in his life he's learned to live with it.

Slowly and groggily Donnie peels himself off his desk and shuffles himself into the kitchen for a much needed drink of water, instead of his usual coffee. His brothers were all present and ate peacefully along the counter table. Leo was the first to take notice of his sleepy brother.

"Really Don? Another one?" Leo scolds "Donnie you're not a machine!"

"Ahuh…" Don nods as he drowns another glass of water.

"Splinter and I have told you time and time again, you need sleep!"

"Yeah sure…" Gulp!

"A healthy mind is as important as a healthy body!"

"Yup…" Gulp!

"Actually, you NEED a healthy mind FOR a healthy body."

"That's nice…" Gulp!

"Leo, stop lecturing him," Raph steps in "he's trying to drown himself!"

"Donnie, dude, ease up on the water there man!" Mikey adds.

"Sorry, just…really thirsty." Don says as he gulps down another glass "Turtles do need more water than human."

"Yeah, but we're mutants," Leo speaks up "and didn't you say we have half human DNA?"

"Did I? I don't recall…" Donatello says trailing off lost in his own thoughts.

Lately Donnie has been having these really, err, heated dreams about a certain hockey player and it's been driving him up the wall. Usually he woke up before anything, um….physical happened between them. It's never gone passed a few heated make-outs and light sexual touches.

"Yo! Earth to Donnie!" Raph calls waving his hand in front of his brother's face snapping him out of his thought bubble.

Donatello faced his slightly concerned brothers as they waited for an explanation to his zone out and when they got none as usual Leonardo stepped up "What's been going on lately with you, you've been totally out of focus."

"Oh, um, n-nothing," Donnie assures with a smile "probably just a lake of sleep is all."

"Now how come I don't believe that?" Raph says sarcastically "Come on man, we're your brothers! We've got to know these things."

"Did something happen with April?" Mikey asks.

"No." Donnie says.

"Trouble with training?" Leo asks.

"No."

"Lost your porn stash?" Raph jokes.

"No! What is this fixation you have with me and porn?!" Donnie exclaims with a blush.

Leo rolls his eyes at his red clad brother's comment "Raph be serious. Come on Don, we can't help you if you don't tell us."

"It's nothing!" Donnie wines as he makes his way to the dojo with his brothers in tow.

"This is why you get sick real easily dude," Mikey says as a matter-o-fact "you never talk."

"I highly doubt THAT is the cause of me getting sick," Donatello assures "besides that only happened when I was little. My immune system has grown and evolved throughout the years that I am sure of."

"Still, Mikey has a point," Leo defends "you do tend to keep to yourself a lot."

"And like you don't…" Donnie mutters so Leo wouldn't hear.

Didn't work "What does that mean?"

Donatello rolls his eyes "Oh come on, it's not like YOU'RE the most social in this group."

"Well, no," Leonardo agrees "but at least I tell you guys when something's wrong."

"Took you awhile to tell us about Kari." Donnie mumbles without thinking.

Raph and Mikey kind of stepped back when Donatello said that. Kari was kind of a touchy subject being that the relationship between them was kind of…..complicated. Even Leo didn't know what to make of it but if she did ever come out in an argument between him and his brothers things got ugly.

"So this IS about April." Leo snaps.

Donnie face slams himself "No it's not!"

"Then what other explanation can there be to you being distracted?!" Leo argues.

"I don't Leo maybe A MILLION OTHER THINGS!" Donatello exclaims "Security system checks, watch over the kraang, a cure for the mutagen, updates on software! Why it you always assume that April is always the cause of my lack of focus?! There are many other people I could be thinking of then her!"

After Donnie's little outburst it was silent a moment.

"Like who?" Mikey suddenly asks.

Donnie raised an invisible brow "What?"

"You said there were other people you think of then April," Mikey repeats "I was asking who?"

"Things," Donnie corrected "I meant there are other THINGS I could be thinking of other then her. Can we drop the subject?"

"You like someone else?" Raph asks curiously.

"I, err, I don't have to answer that." Donnie crossed his arms in a huff.

"Yes you do," Raphael says "cuz now I wanna know. Who is she?"

Silence….

"Is she another human?" Leo asks.

Silence….

"Did you find another mutant?" Mikey asks excitingly.

Silence….

"You did!" Mikey went on without a response from the genius "Donnie finally has a girlfriend and she's just like us!"

"What's her name?" Raph asks going along with Mikey.

"Is she nearby?" Leo adds.

"NO!" Donnie cries.

"Aha! So you do have a girlfriend!" Mikey smiles.

"No! I don't!" Donnie denies.

"But you just said-"The orange ninja starts.

"What is going on here!?"

The turtles quickly straighten up as their Sensei enters the dojo. He calmly closes the rice paper door of his room before going to confront his sons, who bow as he steps forward.

"What is this I hear about Donatello having a girlfriend?" Splinter asks.

"He has a secret mutant girlfriend he's been talking to in secret at night and that's why he's always so tiered." Mikey jokes.

"I DO NOT!" Donnie growls.

"I don't know Don," Raph snickers "by the blush on your face I have to agree with Mikey."

"Yame!"

The teens quiet down again as the Master processes the information given to him then asks, "What is really going on my son?'

"Nothing, I swear." Donatello assures.

Splinter nods slightly "Alright, then I hope you won't mind staying after practice to discuss the matter further."

Donnie's body stiffened a bit but was able to force a nod out "Hiyth, Sensei."

"What has been going on my son?" Splinter asks.

As promised Donatello stayed after practice to talk to his Sensei, it was usually the time for the rat's mid-morning tea so he set out a low kneeling table, tea pot and two tea cups. He pours out some tea for both of them which Donnie graciously accepts but doesn't drink. He's more of a water, coffee person.

"Nothing Sensei, I've told you," Don says "just a couple of late night work."

"Yes, but usually you seem to bounce right back into your routine after a cup of coffee," Splinter explains as a matter-o-fact "lately you've been distracted and from what I heard from Raphael is that this morning you tried to drown yourself by over drinking. Why is that?"

"Just very thirsty." The teen says lamely.

The old rat gave him a look "Donatello, you are a very intelligent turtle but lying isn't one of your strongest points."

Donnie lowers his head in shame as Splinter reaches across towards him placing a supportive paw on his shoulder "Please tell me what's wrong my son. We all worry for you."

The genius turtle licks his suddenly dry lips before fully facing his master "Um…i-it's complicated…"

"Try me." The Sensei says calmly sipping his tea.

Donatello chews on his bottom nervously thinking over in his head how the hell he was going to explain this thing going on with Casey if he didn't even know what was going on himself. But then Splinter surprised him.

"Is this about you and Casey?"

"H-how did you know?" Donnie squeaks.

"Many things have happened between you two that's been very…secretive," Splinter explains "is it because of that day when your brothers and April left you two alone?"

"Y-you heard?!" Donnie's cheeks got the reddest they've ever been in his life.

"My son," Splinter chuckles "being mutated like this enhances many of my senses."

'No duh,' Donnie scolds himself.

Splinter could see the embarrassment and worry on his son's face so he smiled softly and said "It is fine my son, we cannot choose who we like or not. Just remember no matter what you are or who you love you are still my son and I will always love you."

Donatello smiles reassuringly at his supporting Sensei but then frowns again "But that's just it Sensei. I don't know what I feel."

"Hmm," Splinter hums has he strokes his thin beard "then what do you feel right now."

"Embarrassed." Donatello answered honestly.

Splinter chuckled lightly at his son's quick response "There is nothing to be embarrassed about my son. Now, how do you feel whenever you're around Casey Jones?"

"Frustrated," Donnie says "and….kind of weird, like there's a bunch of butterflies in my stomach. He gets me mad but somehow I kind of enjoy it. That's weird right? Wanting someone to tease you?"

"Not at all," Splinter smiles "so long as it isn't hurtful to you it is fine to enjoy it."

The young turtle blushes "God this is so weird talking about him like this to you."

Splinter shakes his head "I am your father, it is okay to talk about these things if you need to."

Donnie smiles as he gets up and bows towards his Sensei "Thank you Sensei."

"And I also expect you will tell your brothers about this?" Splinter asks just as Donnie was about to leave.

He paused a moment. What would his brothers say? What would they do? It was hard enough to tell this to Splinter let alone tell his brothers. Sure he'd tell them but just not right now, it was too soon to tell where this thing with Casey was going.

"I-I guess," Donnie replies "just…not right now."

"Very well." Splinter nods acceptingly.

Quickly the purple clad turtle left before he was asked anymore questions and even quicker did her ran pass the den into his lab before his brothers saw him. Once more we find our favorite genius turtle pressing his back against the cold metal door and slid down until he reached the floor, it's a habit he's acquired lately.

Donatello Hamoto did in fact not like Casey Jones, everyone knew that, but he didn't hate him either. Okay, maybe he did like him a little, in the smallest most tiniest possible way is what he kept telling himself, but it still didn't clarified what Donnie felt towards him.

It was time to test out this theory in an experiment.

Donatello takes out his t-phone, dials then waits for the other end to pick up.

"….Hello?"

"Um, yeah, Casey," Donnie began "i-it's me, Donatello."

"Yeah, I know," Casey says casually "collar ID is a marvelous invention don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess," the turtle chuckles nervously "um, l-l-listen, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away Donnie Boy."

The craving for water was building up again as Donnie took a deep breath before asking "Do you….maybe wanna…go out or something?"

**Love how the ending turned out :) how bout you guys? Please tell me what y'all thought and REVIEW! It's been so long since y'all did. PEACE, LOVE AND CHOCOLATE Y'ALL!**


End file.
